1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to automated systems for forming composite material parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Composite material parts may be formed in a multi-step process. First, a tool with a shape of the finished part may be retrieved and placed on a work station. A pre-assembled composite material charge may be placed on the tool. The charge and the tool may be heated to a forming temperature, at which point, the charge may be pressed against the tool. After the charge is properly formed into the shape of the finished part, the charge is allowed to cool while still being pressed against the tool. After the cooling is complete, the part and the tool may be removed from the station so that another part can be formed. This type of serial process occupies the work station for long periods of time, preventing other charges from being processed and decreasing productivity.